Such labeling machines are known from DE19741476, for example. In the labeling machine described there a rotary table is supported upon a table top arranged on a under-rack. On the circumference of the rotary table labeling sets are arranged that serve to fasten labels on containers transported on the rotary table. Each labeling set has its own motor by which it forms a spatially self-contained unit. This unit is arranged on the rotary table.
Thanks to the labeling sets, it is possible to adapt the labeling machine to various equipment variants and/or types of containers, for example varying types of bottles. Thereupon, the sets can be removed from the table top by their respective motors and replaced by new sets with their own motors appropriate to the changed containers.
WO2005/068302 shows a similar labeling machine. In this the sets with their motors are not supported on a table but on a machine rack. Here free-standing labeling sets are used that are arranged on the machine rack such that the containers can be appropriately labeled on the rotary table. With these labeling machines the sets with their motors can be exchanged as well, so there is the advantage that the sets can be easily and simply positioned thanks to a set's respective carrying rack.
With these labeling machines known from prior art, a separate motor is assigned to each labeling set in order to reduce the use of gear wheels, chains, toothed belts, cardan shafts or the like, that are necessary with the use of a single central drive motor, thereby controlling high production and mounting cost. In addition these labeling machines run more quietly.
However, as a disadvantage with these labeling machines, it has turned out that these relatively large sets require lots of room when they are not being used and can be exchanged or replaced only under complicated conditions because of their large mass. Further the labeling sets are very expensive due to the large number of different construction parts. As a labeling machine is used often for various types of containers and equipment variants, by force a large number of labeling sets remain idle in the meantime.